German Published patent application Ser. No. 34 31 232 discloses a "measuring transducer unit." The unit has two disks which are each connected to a rotating part of the internal combustion engine. The first disk has several segments that are equal in number to the number of engine cylinders. The leading edges of the segments are configured at the same angular distances. The position of the trailing edges is selected to allow each lug to have a different length. The second disk bears a greater number of equally spaced markings (increments). The measuring transducer unit enables the angular position of an engine crankshaft to be displayed and makes it possible to determine if the internal combustion engine is rotating in the correct direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,207 discloses a "system for controlling the ignition and injection of internal combustion engines". The disclosed system comprises a crankshaft sensor, a camshaft sensor, and a camshaft transmitter disk with a number of segments corresponding to the number of cylinders.
German Published patent application Ser. No. 39 42 800 discloses a "transmitter for cylinder recognition," which is based on a specially shaped camshaft transmitter disk in combination with a crankshaft incremental system.
German Published patent application Ser. No. 40 05 123 discloses an "ignition system for internal combustion engines," comprising a special camshaft transmitter disk with a special element for "cylinder-1 recognition."
It is apparent that the known systems cannot guarantee an optimal operation of an internal combustion engine utilizing an open-loop control system. This problem is particularly evident during start-up and emergency operation.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to create a system, which functions optimally during start-up and emergency operation. Moreover, the object of the present invention is to simplify the design of the camshaft transmitter disk and thus, minimize the number of software components needed to evaluate the transmitter disk.